Once Upon a Dream
by EvilRegal267
Summary: What if Regina was able to stop Emma and Hook from going into Zelena's time portal? My take on what would have happened...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my first FanFic so be gentle. I am planning on making this a multichapter story, but want to go in a different direction of the show. Let me know what you think! P.s I own none of these characters**

**-L**

**Xxx**

It was like the world turned upside down. One minute they are walking down the street hand in hand having _that _moment, and the next her heart is being ripped in half. Regina has come a long way to finally have her happy ending, but fate had a funny way of showing it.

Xxx

She woke up with a start, beads of sweat on her face and breathing heavily. Her hand instinctly reaches out to her right and she holds her breath knowing that Robin, _her _Robin, wouldn't be there. But like I said, fate has a funny way of presenting itself. Robin was there in fact and that confused her to no end. What confused Regina the most is that her dream felt so real, every moment of it did. Receiving her heart back and sharing that wonderful picnic, the bickering with Emma at Granny's, those wondering moments with Roland, all to be ruined by Emma bringing back that incepted woman, Marian. Regina didn't understand why they were still in bed together if his wife had returned.

"Robin. Robin wake up," Regina said gently coaxing him out of a deep sleep.

"Hmm what is it love," Robin mumbled to himself still coming out of his sleep.

Regina thought to herself, _It was just a dream wasn't it. Oh thank god. _She still had this feeling in the back of her mind that something wasn't quite right.

"Nothing Robin, just a nightmare I guess. Go back to sleep." And at that, Robin had already dozed off back into a peaceful slumber. Regina however, was finding it very difficult to fall back asleep. The dream puzzled her. _It felt so real. _She looked over at the clock and saw that it said 4:47 in the morning. _Ugh well lets try and get what left of sleep, _she thought to herself.

Little did she know what she dreamt about was her impending future.

Xxx

The day started off as usual, shower, getting dresses in something utterly fabulous, and a warm cup of coffee in her kitchen. However there was something very unfamiliar about this particular morning, Robin. It was the first time he had spent the night at Regina's. He had just returned her heart, and the events to follow were perfect in Regina's opinion. She remembered telling him last night that she never thought she would actually have something like this. She was jolted from her daydream when two strong arms wrap around her waste pulling her into him.

"What are you thinking about," Robin said in a calming voice that started to put her mind at ease.

"Nothing, just us… and last night," she said with a smirk and a bit of a chuckle.

"Ahh," Robin said tilting Regina's head to give her a kiss on the lips that lingers for some time. What was supposed to be an innocent kiss quickly turned into something more passionate and heated. Their hands were roaming all over each other's bodies just trying to figure the other one out. Just as Robin was about to unzip her dress, there was a knock at the door.

"Seriously," Regina huffed, "I got it," she said as she fixed herself in the mirror first before opening the door. To her surprise it was Rumplestilskin with a concerning look on his face.

"We have a problem dearie," Rumple said as he invited himself into the mayoral mansion.

"What could possibly have…" Regina stops mid sentence as she seeing the glowing yellow light on the horizon shooting into the sky. "What is that!" Regina exclaimed to Rumple.

"That my dear, is Zelena's time portal," Rumple explained. In that moment Robin walked out from the kitchen into the foyer to see a shocked Rumplestikskin (mostly because of who just came out of the kitchen this early in the morning) and a terrified Regina.

"What's going on?" No one seemed to answer the thief. "Regina," Robin said gently grabbing her arm and made her look at him, "What is that?"

"It's Zelena's time portal. Some how it got activated." Regina is starting to sway back and forth a little from this shock. Reality was starting to pull away from her. _My dream. No this can't be happening. _Robin puts his arm on her back noticing her distress. "We have to get to that barn now and make sure no one goes near it," Regina says in almost a pleading voice.

Regina starting rushing around the house trying to get her shoes and coat. Hopefully she wouldn't be too late and Emma and Hook would still be there. "There's not time. Come on Robin," Regina grabs his arm and they are engulfed in a cloud of purple smoke.

As the cloud of smoke disappear they are place right behind Emma and Hook. "STOP!" Regina screamed. The two spun around and were surprised by the new arrivals.

"What are you doing here Regina?" Emma said coming closer to her and Robin and farther away from the glowing barn.

"You were about to go into that barn weren't you! Haven't you looked at your phone. Your father has been trying to call you, telling you in fact to STAY AWAY FROM THE BARN!" In that moment Regina flew up her hands and sent Emma and Hook back to the diner in purple smoke.

Regina let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, relieved that everything was still okay. She felt a gentle hand on the small of her back.

"Everything okay?" Robin said in a concerning but loving voice.

"Almost. We need to get rid of this portal without getting sucked into it." Regina stepped closer to the barn, waved her hands and magic started shooting to the portal. She realized its not her light magic she learned she could do, and what she really needed to destroy this portal once and for all. She stops what she is doing, turns around to Robin who has a puzzling look on his face. She grabs him by the collar of his jacket and gives him a kiss full of passion, fire, and most of all love. Magic pushes them apart to the ground and destroys the portal as if it never existed.

"What was that!" Robin said getting up from the ground, brushing the dirt off his pants.

"I needed light magic and this was the only way I figured I could tap into its full potential," Regina said looking into his eyes. Robin chuckled and pulled her in for more of a slow languid kiss.

"Now milady, I do believe there is a celebration for a certain prince being held at Granny's. Shall we be heading there?" Robin winked. Instead of using her magic (because to be honest she was quite tired from it) they walked hand in hand to Ganny's for Snow and Charming's baby celebration.

Xxx

Regina wore a smile the entire party, never really leaving Robin's side. She couldn't believe it. He was still here and her happy ending was ruined. Hook seemed to still be able to talk some sense into Emma to staying in Storybrook. Regina had it all, Henry, Roland, Robin, and an actual family who she didn't want to actually kill.

As the party started to end and people were leaving Granny's, Regina was perfectly content where she was, in Robin's arms with Roland running around the diner with Henry.

"He's going to sleep like a rock tonight," Robin said pulling Regina even closer to him the their booth.

"We should get going. I'll say goodbye to snow and you get Roland," She gave him a peck on the lips and slid out of the booth. "Robin and I are going to head out. We need to somehow get all of this energy out of Roland," she laughed. There was a complete change in Regina's demeanor. She seemed relaxed, happy.

"Aww well thanks again for everything," Snow held out her hand. Regina gave her a smile. "I'm glad to see you happy Regina. It suits you," Snow said standing next to her.

"Thanks," she said kind of shaky. Snow gave her a concerning look. Her face had changed the moment she said it. Snow, with Neal still in her arms, pulled Regina into the hallway of Granny's.

"What's wrong?"

"I just… I'm happy," Regina said with tears screaming to fall.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Snow said brushing her hands on her arm in a soothing way.

"It's just… I… Villains aren't supposed to get happy endings. What if he realizes he made a mistake and comes to his senses about who I really am and leaves? Or what if something happens to him. I don't think I could survive it," Regina says as a lone tears spills down her face.

Snow immediately pulled her in for a half hug, trying not to jostle Neal too much. "Regina, you aren't that woman anymore. Robin knows exactly who you are and if I'm not mistaken, I think that's why he loves you so much." Regina turns her head to Roland squealing laughing as Robin picks him up and throws him in the air catching him.

"But what…" Regina started and was cut off by a persistent Snow.

"No! I won't let you think like this. This is your second chance Regina. You can be happy, have a family," Regina just looks down at Baby Neal and her face softens. _A family _she thinks. Regina gave snow a hug and kisses Neal on the forehead.

"Thanks Snow," Regina turned around and walked towards Robin, gave him a kiss on the cheek, intertwined her fingers with his and they left the diner as a family.

Xxx

**Hope you all liked it. I want to add a new villain but I don't want it to be someone the show has already used. Suggestions are encouraged! I am dying for feedback! -L**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update. Finals are coming up and I haven't had much time. These next two chapters there will be some time jumps but not very big ones. Just enough to actually give Robin and Regina time to be a couple. Enjoy! -L**

[ Set roughly a couple months later…]

Things had been going pretty good for the people of Storybrook. Everything started to quiet down, and people could get back to somewhat of a normal life. The kids were going to start to go back to school and the adults were going back to their day-to-day jobs. Since Regina and Snow had basically mended their relationship, Regina offered the position of school principal to her. It wasn't a very big school, mostly one or two classes per grade; small enough to hold all of the students in one building. With Snow just having baby Neal a couple months ago, she kindly declined the offer and settled for teaching kindergarten (Roland's grade). School wasn't scheduled to start for another couple of weeks due to the fact that they still needed more teachers and also to let the once again reunited families to have some time together.

That time was well spent at the Mayoral Mansion. Robin got David to give him a job at the station and started to learn the technologies of this world. Roland has grown very accustom to his new living arrangements (at the mansion), especially getting to hang around Henry all of the time. Henry mostly stayed at Regina's and would occasionally stay over Emma's. Their relationship was still the same, but Henry liked the family atmosphere in the Mill's house now. He liked how Robin was around all of the time, and how it made his mother just light up when he was around. She was a completely different person and Henry couldn't love it anymore.

Now, Regina was still the mayor of the town, but took a more relaxed for to it. She was sitting in her beautiful black and white office (no matter how soft she gets her office would never change) looking over some of the budgets for the upcoming school year. They had enrolled Roland in kindergarten even though he was only 5. She looks up at the picture frame on her desk of the four of them. It was taken the other week at the park. Emma and hook came along and gladly took a nice family photo for them. They also got a nice romantic one of Robin and Regina looking lovingly in each other's eyes (which Regina didn't even know Emma had taken till she showed her the pictures later) that was placed in a beautiful elegant frame on the opposite side of her desk.

Regina picks up the picture of her and Robin and sighs.

"Regina, what's wrong?" Tink said standing in her doorway startling Regina.

"Tink! Jeeze I didn't even know you were standing there," Regina let out a breath.

"Well sorry to scare you… Wow never thought I'd day that," Tink chuckles, "But seriously Regina what's up?"

"Nothing…Just looking at these pictures Emma took the other week," Regina showing Tink the pictures.

"I'm so happy for you Regina. You finally followed your heart and got your second chance at happiness." As Tink was saying this Regina just looked at her hand in her lap. "Aren't you happy Regina?"

"I don't think I have felt like this ever, in my entire life. He means the world to me Tink, and… ugh… I guess I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop. Its been too quiet." Regina said getting up from her chair.

"I think you are overthinking this. You want my advice?" Regina nodded her head with a bit on an eye roll, " You have an incredibly handsome man who would do anything to make you happy, and two boys who think the world of you," Regina smiled, "My advice is to take Robin out somewhere. Make a romantic night out of it, and just be with each other with no worries about anything else. You are so wrapped up that something bad is going to happen that you are missing out on all the good that is happening."

"Where am I supposed to take Robin out in Storybrook?" Regina scoffed.

"I don't know. Be creative. Leave Henry and Roland with Emma and the Charmings, and go have some fun. Let loose for a change Regina."

Xxx

The evening couldn't come soon enough. Regina was tired of looking at numbers all day, and just wanted to go home and have a glass of wine. When she heard the clock tower chime for 6 o'clock she bolted out of her office, locking up her doors, and headed for her car. As she pulled into the driveway she noticed the lights were on, and that meant her boys were home as well. Once she walked into the house, the smell of roasted chicken smacked her straight in the face. _Oh thank god Robin already started cooking _Regina thought. She made her way through her house to where she heard laughter coming from. She walked to the backyard and saw Henry teaching Robin and Roland how to play soccer. Robin took to it pretty easily, but Roland was getting frustrated, she could tell.

"GOOOAALLLL!" Robin yells with his arms in the air running around with a huge smile on his face. Regina was standing in the doorway smiling at her boys. Roland is standing there with his head looking down kicking the grass and Robin and Regina just look at each other with a bit of a chuckle. Robin runs over to Roland and picks him up in the air causing the little boy to laugh out loud at his father. As Regina smiled at the scene playing out in front of her, she heard the oven timer go off. _Perfect timing. I'm starving _she thought.

"Robin, boys, dinner is ready. Come inside and wash up." The boys hurried inside with Robin behind them. Robin stops in the doorway, places his hands on Regina's cheeks and gives her a loving kiss. "What was that for?" Regina said smiling like a love-struck teenager.

"You're just so beautiful milady, I couldn't resist," he smiles and gives her another quick kiss on the lips. "Come on dinner is ready." Robin and Regina walk in with their fingers intertwined, smiling at each other to the kitchen and find that the boys has already set the table and were seated. Robin put the food on the table, poured himself and Regina a glass of red wine, and ate and talked and laughed like a family should.

Xxx

"I can't believe Roland is starting kindergarten and Henry will be in the eight grade," Regina said coming into _their_ bedroom after tucking Roland in for the night. Robin was already in bed reading a book and looked up and smiled.

"I know, they grow up so fast don't they." Instead of going to her side of the bed, Regina sits down infront of Robin between his legs. "What t'is it?"

Regina smiles and says, "Let's do something tomorrow, just the two of us." Regina said playing with Robin's hands nervously. Robin was a little curious as to why she was so nervous to ask him out like this. They are very serious with each other. This strikes him as a little odd.

"Of course. I'd love too," Robin says kissing the back of her hands. Regina smiled and started to get up to wash up before going to bed.

"I thought the boys could stay with Emma and Hook so we could have the place to ourselves," Regina said walking into the bathroom before giving him a wink as she closes the door.

"Sounds perfect dear," Robin says to Regina before she closes the door.

Xxx 

That night couldn't have gone more perfect. They had dinner on the beach, walked hand in hand on the sand, and had a little more wine than they probably should have.

"shhh," Regina says to Robin and they stumble back in the house knocking over some books laughing.

"There is no need to be quiet love, no one else is here," Robin says as he tries to guide her up the stairs. The fails as she all but trips on herself and falls bringing Robin with her. They are laughing the entire time. "Are you alright," Robin says.

Regina is now on top of him from the fall, "I'm more than fine," she says smiling as she brings her head down to give him a kiss. What was innocent turned into something of fire and passion. Robin finally was able to stand up (not breaking the kiss for a single second) and pick up Regina. He realized that going up the stairs drunk while holding his soul mate was probably not the best idea so he decided the living room was the next best bet. He tries to set her on her feet but she kind of just falls so instead he holds her waist and bring her right to the couch.

"I think you are drunk Miss Mills," Robin laughs breaking the kiss as she stumbles to the couch.

"Takes one to know one," she smiles and grabs his jacket and pulls him on to the couch with her. The make love that night on the couch till the late hours of the next morning. It started off heated, tearing off each others clothes, but it turned out to be filled with love and passion that Regina as never felt before. They lay on the rug with blankets covering them. They fell asleep in each others arms like it was suppose to be.

Xxx

"Are you sure Regina said to bring you guys back at 8 AM?" Emma said to Henry and Roland unsure that Regina would want them back this early.

"Yea. Its Sunday. We always do a big breakfast Sunday morning and we wanted to help her cook for once. She is always up this early." Henry says getting out of the yellow bug and running with Roland to the door.

"Henry wait!" Emma says trying to get out of the car to stop them. It was too late. Henry already had his key out and was opening the door.

"What was that?!" Robin said as he heard the door open.

"Mnmm, its probably the wind," Regina said snuggling closer to Robin. Man was she wrong.

"Mom, Robin we are home!" Henry yells.

"Shit!" Regina says as her eyes spring open. "What are they doing home already?!"

"Better question is how are we going to escape them from seeing us. Regina we are naked!" Robin says trying to get the situation in Regina's head.

"Mom where are you?" Henry says as he is walking towards the living room.

"Henry!" Emma yells and she is running in the house, "Why don't you put your and Roland's stuff in your room. I'll find Regina and Robin." Henry nods okay and brings Roland upstairs.

"Regina…" Emma says heading for the living room.

"In here" Regina says covering both her and Robin up.

"Oh my god Regina!" Emma says putting her hand over her eyes.

"Well what do you expect Miss Swan. Its 8 in the morning. Why are you even here with them." Regina said magically putting clothes on them. (Why she didn't think of this before shocked her)

"Henry said you always do some breakfast thing on Sundays and they wanted to help." Emma said still not looking at either of them in the eyes.

"Right… Well thanks for the heads up. You could have called you know, save us from the embarrassment." Regina said heading to the kitchen with Robin and Emma in tow, popping to aspirin in her mouth and drinking some water.

"Well, they were just so happy and said you were always up. I'm guessing you guys had a good time last night," Emma said pointing to the Aspirin bottle. Regina gave her a glare and them smiled at Robin who found this whole situation very uncomfortable.

"It was lovely. Maybe too much wine but nice to have some time to ourselves." Regina said walking over and giving Robin a kiss on the lips.

"Yes we had a very nice night. Ill get the boys ready for breakfast," Robin said kissing Regina again and going upstairs.

"You look really happy Regina," Emma said as Regina wore the lovestruck smile.

"I am. I think everything is actually going to work out for once." Regina and Emma talked about Robin and Hook while Regina prepared breakfast. For once, Regina could talk to Emma and be civilized. The boys came down with Robin and they had a perfect Sunday breakfast as an entire family.

Xxx

**Okay hopefully I will introduce a villain next chapter. I'm just trying to give a good background first. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
